Portable or handheld electronic devices, such as eReader devices, personal digital assistants, cellular telephones, tablet computers and the like, have internal circuitry, delicate components, and screens that are prone to damage. Thus, there are holders or covers for such devices that protect such devices from the environment. There is often a desire to stand these electronic devices at an incline or angle towards the user when watching video programming, viewing still images, or typing on a touch-screen keypad/keyboard that appears on the device screen. In order to protect their device and serve all viewing preferences, users often purchase protective holders with viewing stands.
There are a variety of conventional hard-shell and soft-shell holders available for mobile phones, PDAs and portable video/music players, and table computers, but these have rather limited functionality. Although they generally succeed in protecting the portable electronic device, they can detract from its portability, usability and/or aesthetic appearance, and fall short of the needs of the user in many other ways. Moreover, the stand mechanisms currently in use generally are awkward, bulky, or ineffective.